


支配（上）

by huangemengxi



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M, 龙嘎/bdsm
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-29 14:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20083966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huangemengxi/pseuds/huangemengxi
Summary: “衣服脱掉。”郑云龙对着阿云嘎说。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bdsm设定请自行百度，然后下一章开始上车

“好，咔。这条过了。嘎子，演的不错！”导演一声令下，摄影停止了拍摄，工作人员过去收起了道具，正中的阿云嘎转头朝导演礼貌一笑：“谢谢李导。”

“年轻人肯努力最好了，我就喜欢你们这样的，多好啊，行了，拍完你有什么安排吗？没有的话我组了个局，都是咱剧组里的小年轻，大家认识一下。”

“谢谢李导，不过今天我一个很久不见的朋友来看我，我要去给他接个风。”

“行，那下次有机会再去吧。”

……

阿云嘎急匆匆的收拾起了自己的东西，回去换了衣服，时不时看看时间，皱起眉头，背着包到了上海市中心的一栋公寓下面。

他守在电梯旁，人多的很，一群大爷大妈买菜回来都在等电梯，还有小孩子跑来跑去的，看着手机里的时间变得越来越晚，阿云嘎的眉心也皱的越来越紧。

六点半了。

电梯好不容易来了，阿云嘎连忙挤进去，摁下18楼，然后站在一边，大拇指紧紧摁着食指。

好容易到了18楼，阿云嘎立刻走出电梯，看着手机上的时间。

六点三十二。

他迟到了。

还没等他敲门，面前的门自动开了，一片黑暗里闪出一个人影把他一把勒了进去。

“唔——”

阿云嘎的嘴被人捂住了，一个人站在他的身后，一只手揽着他的腰，一只手盖在他的嘴上，脸在他脖颈上蹭着，嗅着。

“大龙……”阿云嘎试图发声，却立刻被手给逼了回去。身后那天的右手在他腰间轻挑着，划过不同的地方，留下一阵阵温热的触感。

“你迟到了……”

郑云龙在阿云嘎的耳边轻轻说道，温热的呼气拂过阿云嘎的侧脸，阿云嘎的脸立刻红了起来。

“嘎嘎，我喜欢你。”

“但是，迟到就是要惩罚的。”

“不然我的小兔子会不乖的。”

阿云嘎紧绷着身体，听着郑云龙说话，心跳的越来越快。

“唔……什么，什么惩罚。”郑云龙捂在他嘴上的手放了下来，两只手都放到了他腰间，钻进衬衣里面，钻到那光滑的肌肤上面，在上面轻轻划动。

“没什么，你乖的话就没有什么了。”

郑云龙把阿云嘎给抱了起来，在黑暗里走近了一扇门。

“闭上眼睛，不要张开，里面开着灯，会很亮的。”

阿云嘎闭上了眼睛，他听着郑云龙的话，告诉自己，这是自己该承受的。

郑云龙是阿云嘎的金主，负责包养他，给他这个目前还在十八线的小明星资源的那种金主。

而阿云嘎要做的，就是把郑云龙讨好了。

阿云嘎至今没有见过郑云龙真正的样子，对方第一次约他就是通过短信，问他需不需要包养。

这个年代了，竟然还有人用短信。

阿云嘎很惊奇，当时他还在读大学，大四，临近毕业收到的这个短信。

他问对方是谁，对方没有回答，只是给了一张接下来要拍的一场十分火热的大ip改编电视剧的角色表。他对阿云嘎说，这里面所有的角色，除了男主角，他都能给他。

只要他乖乖听话被包养。

最开始以为只是一个玩笑的阿云嘎看到表的时候，疑虑了，那是很大的诱惑，基本刚毕业的大学生是接不到那样的戏的，只能在一些小网剧里面打打酱油，当当配角。

但是一旦演上这种戏，只是当个小配角，也能在大多数路人面前混个眼熟，要是能演上男二男三这种角色，基本就是一步登天，一夜成名。

阿云嘎迟疑了。

在对方第三次发来问他要不要决定这段关系的时候，他同意了。

好像鬼迷心窍，这种事情一般阿云嘎是不会相信的，可偏偏这次他就答应了。

对方很实诚，他大学刚毕业，就拿到了这部戏的试镜邀请，邀请他去试一个男三，不出意外，他进了。

但直到这部戏开拍的今天，对方才真正的第一次找他，给他发来一个地址。

他一路上一直在想，被包养应该做些什么？陪人上床？讨好别人？那应该用怎样一个态度？

结果根本不用他想，对方老早把这一切安排好了。

郑云龙打开了门。

他看着自己抱着的这个男孩，他穿着一身胡萝卜色宽大的衣服，短裤下面露出两条白腿。

真好看。

郑云龙想着。

门里面，一张大床放在那里，雪白的床单，旁边摆放着几个红木柜子，以及一张红木桌子，充满了奢华的气息，价值不菲。

郑云龙把抱着的阿云嘎放到了床上，阿云嘎感受到了被子的柔软，他有点好奇，却不知道到底要不要睁开眼睛。

“睁开吧。”郑云龙的声音传了过来。

阿云嘎好奇的把眼睛睁开了，入眼的东西却让他看的呆住了。

红木架子上放置着一排只会出现在成人用品商店里的东西，阿云嘎从来没这么近距离的看过，除了不同大小型号，是否带颗粒的震动棒，还有乳夹，手拍，口枷一类的东西。

墙角的拉门旁，放着一个十字架一般的钢铁制品，比他人还高，上面挂着几条锁链。

郑云龙站在红木书桌前，笑着看着他，他的眼睛出奇的大，里面深邃而晶莹，仿佛饱含着感情。

“很好奇对吗？”

“嗯。”阿云嘎抬头看着郑云龙，他幻想过无数次这个人，他的金主应该有的样子，却从来没想到会是一个这样的男人。

这样一个带着翩翩王子风度的男人。

“好奇我找你来干什么？”

“嗯。”

“其实也不干什么，就是想你陪我玩一个游戏。”

“嗯？”阿云嘎抬头看着郑云龙，奶似的皮肤衬托着他那双眼睛越发动人而纯情。

真的跟只兔子一样啊。

郑云龙抱着手，开口道：“知道bdsm吗？”

什么？阿云嘎没听明白，他疑惑的抬起头看着郑云龙的眼睛，却只能看见郑云龙嘴角勾起他看不到的笑。

“B/D，绑缚与调教，D/S,支配与臣服，D/S，施虐与受虐。”

“你对我绝对臣服，而我让你感受到绝对的满足。”

“这个关系，你愿意吗？”

什么？

阿云嘎还是没有明白，他睁着大眼睛看着郑云龙，迷迷糊糊的，却也不知道该说什么，反正都是金主了，那就答应吧。

“好。”

阿云嘎答应的毫不犹豫，郑云龙吃了一惊，不过看着这小兔子迷迷糊糊的模样，怕是什么也不明白，真是毫无任何防备心呢。他在心底笑了，转身打开了红木柜子最底下的一个小柜，里面的陈列架立刻露了出来，上面挂着一排的鞭子，不同长短，不同材质，不同样子。

他拿了一条软鞭，质地优良的黑鞭子在灯光下闪着亮，反着细碎的光芒。阿云嘎看着郑云龙手中的鞭子，心里疑问道：

他要做什么呢？

“嘎嘎过来。”

阿云嘎听话的过去了，郑云龙坐在书桌后的椅子上，阿云嘎光着脚，轻轻的走到他面前。

“跪下。”郑云龙的声音突然变得锐利而强势，里面藏着不可抗的危险。

阿云嘎看了看郑云龙两眼，看他没有什么继续再说什么的意思，最后再低头看看地毯，懵懵懂懂的跪了下去。

他到底是要干什么呢？

阿云嘎望向郑云龙，这个角度的他完全是被郑云龙给笼罩的。而郑云龙看着他的眼神，让他觉得自己像一个猎物。

“这就对了，嘎嘎乖——”郑云龙低下头，看着阿云嘎傻傻的样子，手上的鞭子挑起了阿云嘎的下巴，逼得他伸长脖颈看着郑云龙。

“从现在起，我是你的主人，在这个房间里，我拥有绝对支配你的权力，你必须服从我的安排，不能反抗我，当然，不管我对你做什么，你都不用担心，我会保证你的安全。”

郑云龙的眼睛直直的盯着阿云嘎，鼻尖逼近了阿云嘎的鼻尖，温柔而又强势的气息一下子压在了阿云嘎的身上，他慌张的眨起眼睛。

真的是只什么也不知道的小兔子啊，当初哪来那么大的胆子敢随便答应一个陌生人被包养呢。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎纯真而又懵懂的样子，轻轻的吻了上去。

阿云嘎愣住了，他呆呆的被郑云龙按住，郑云龙没在拿鞭子挑他下巴了，而是捏住了他的后颈，一阵酥麻从尾椎骨那传上来，他呆呆的看着眼前放大版的郑云龙。呆呆的把嘴给张开了。

被包养要接吻的吗？

那接吻怎么接？

是这样吗？

阿云嘎微微张开了嘴，郑云龙的舌头就伸了进来，刮过他的口腔壁，舔过他的舌苔？

他要回应吗，那应该怎么回应呢？

阿云嘎想着，也去青涩的动起舌头，去寻找郑云龙的舌头。

这是一个很湿的吻。

郑云龙退出来了，阿云嘎不知道自己表现的怎么样，但拖出的银丝还粘留在他的嘴唇上。

他舔了一下嘴角。

啧。

谁说青涩的不好玩的？

他手上刚抓到的这只兔子可是傻得很呢。

傻傻的样子学着配合可真是可爱啊。

“衣服脱掉。”

郑云龙对着阿云嘎说。


	2. 支配 中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这……是什么？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依旧是bdsm设定请自行百度，预警：鞭打，精神调教，乳夹，以及严重ooc的两个人。

暖黄的灯光下，阿云嘎跪在郑云龙胯间，被郑云龙控制着，命令着，他那双纯情而又透亮的眼睛一刻不离郑云龙，看着郑云龙的脸，畏惧着他手上的鞭子。

“衣服脱掉。”

阿云嘎看着郑云龙的脸，随即狠了狠心，将衬衫纽扣一粒一粒解开，露出白嫩的胸脯，他把衬衫扣子解完，脱下，光裸着上身，然后小心翼翼的看了郑云龙一眼，看到郑云龙玩味莫测的脸色，迟疑了一下，解开了皮带。

他脱的只剩一条内裤，这时，他轻轻抬头谨慎的看着郑云龙的脸，却只听郑云龙轻生说道：

“继续。”

阿云嘎顿时愣住了，他的声音从唇齿里泄出来：

“内裤……也要脱？”

那条鞭子扬了起来，刮过了阿云嘎的内裤边，在那布料包裹着的器官上停下了，郑云龙带着威慑力的开口道：

“你身上的一切，这里，这里，包括，这里，”黑色的鞭子点点阴茎，屁股，还有那两粒小奶子，“从你踏入这个房间开始，就都是我的了。”

“所以，我只是欣赏我自己的所有物罢了，你没理由拒绝。”

“拒绝，是要受到惩罚的。”

阿云嘎的身体微微颤了颤，被郑云龙发现了，郑云龙笑了：“别害怕先，我不是施虐狂，我更喜欢支配与臣服的关系，当然，这是建立在你我都同意的情况下，只要你乖乖听命令，就不会有惩罚。”

“更何况，这么漂亮的奴隶，我舍不得。”

他说完，便靠回了椅背上，看着阿云嘎。阿云嘎的耳朵立刻红了，红了一大片蔓延到脖颈上来，他羞耻的低下头。又忍不住去看郑云龙，最后他慢慢的褪下了自己的内裤。

现在好了，他是光溜溜的了，浑身上下全无遮蔽，而坐在椅子上的金主——郑云龙却还衣冠楚楚，他们好像最高和最低等的人，身份的落差让阿云嘎羞耻的咬紧了牙关。

“啪”鞭子挥在空气中，传来了一声清脆的响声。阿云嘎给吓了一跳。哆嗦了一身子，立刻抬头看向了郑云龙，郑云龙的眼神变得严肃，说话的语气使阿云嘎感到了压迫：“从现在起，我们以二十鞭为计数，每一鞭，我都会教你一条规则，你要做的，就是报数以及认真记住这些规则，在整个过程中，你要是有任何不规矩的行为，鞭数都归为零，听懂了吗？”

阿云嘎愣住了，他从没想过那条鞭子是真正用来打在人身上的，他以为最多只是眼前的人为了表示自己的威严而用的装饰罢了，但听到他现在的意思，就是要实实在在的鞭打他。

这怎么可以！

“啪！”火辣辣的一鞭瞬间在他大腿上留下一条火红的印记：“奴隶在主人说话时不集中注意力是会受到惩罚的！”郑云龙的声音突然响了起来，疼痛使阿云嘎的思绪瞬间被打断，他不可置信的看着那条鞭痕和眼前的人，还未说话，郑云龙的声音又响了起来：

“奴隶！听见了吗！”

阿云嘎被吓到了，他的额头上一下子出满了冷汗，他低头不敢看郑云龙的眼睛，身体带着细微的颤抖：“听……听到了。”

“你应该叫我什么？”又是一鞭，毫不留情的抽在了另一侧的大腿上，白嫩的皮肉上立刻起来一条火红的痕迹。痛感毫无保留的侵袭而来，阿云嘎的声音都颤抖了：“主，主人。”

“抬起头来！看着我的眼睛说！”又是一鞭，似乎没完没了，“啪”的一声响在阿云嘎的肩头，力道掌握的十分精准，直直的打在那个让阿云嘎痛的要叫出来却不至于使他破皮流血受伤的点上。阿云嘎几乎是条件反射的抬头看着郑云龙那双黑白分明的眼睛，感觉痛感把自己的声带都包裹了，他听见自己的声音里带着恐惧：“听见了，主人。”

郑云龙满意了，他重新扬起鞭子，轻声道：“那么继续，报数。”

阿云嘎颤抖着答应了，从第一鞭下来的时候，他的颤抖就没停过。

“啪”一声，黑色的鞭子在一瞬间扫过了那至今完好的右肩，白暂的肌肤鲜明的衬托着那红色的鞭痕，痛感如潮水倾来，将阿云嘎裹进了疼痛里，他压抑着想要叫出来的冲动开口：“一。”

“主人发出这个命令时，奴隶必须立刻过来，跪下，两腿分开，直立起身，使两腿和肩膀同宽。”郑云龙拍了拍大腿外侧，冷漠的声音讲出规矩的同时，阿云嘎不自觉的分开了双腿，立起了身子，将两腿分到与肩同宽。

“很好。”郑云龙满意的看着他的奴隶。“啪”，第二鞭，依旧不留情面的打在了阿云嘎的身上，从左肩往右腿划去，鞭子划过那点乳头时，阿云嘎一个激灵，一直看着郑云龙的眼睛里也出现了点点泪水。疼，真的太疼了。

“……二。”

“调教的时候，在我面前，你不许穿上衣服，只有在我允许的情况下，你才可以穿上。”

阿云嘎听到这条规矩，刚吃惊却立刻被鞭子所镇压，他规规矩矩的看着郑云龙的眼睛，满脑子只有一句话：“不要想别的，不要想别的，就二十鞭，只有二十鞭就好了。”他害怕自己犯错误，鞭数倒回，只能全神贯注的让自己沉浸到郑云龙的眼睛里去，分散注意力，使痛感不再明显。

“三。”

“啪”，第四鞭，从右肩向左腿划去，和第三鞭，呈一个交叉状，阿云嘎感觉自己现在就像一个囚徒，违逆了神的旨意，因此受到惩罚，而郑云龙，就是派过来专门惩罚他的人。

“主人发出的所有命令，奴隶都不能违抗，否则将会受到惩罚。”郑云龙的声音字字清晰，而阿云嘎却不能再清楚的听见了，他有点儿耳鸣，只能看着郑云龙的眼睛，看他的嘴唇一张一合，心里逐渐只有了一个念头：这个人，真的好好看啊。

“四。”他已经失去了主动的意识，开始无意识的随着郑云龙的鞭数而报数。

“啪”

“五。”

“啪”

“六。”

……

一鞭接着一鞭，阿云嘎完全沉浸在了郑云龙的眼睛里，他无心再去感受到底疼不疼，眼里只有郑云龙冷漠挥鞭的样子，他能够接受了鞭子。

“啪”

“十九。”

“你的身体全都属于我，在我不在的时候。你不准自慰，更不准出去以一对多的关系，当然，你要是觉得你能瞒住我的话，那就继续。”

“啪”

“二……二十。”

“奴隶要做好随时的准备，随时准备被主人使用。”

二十鞭了，阿云嘎的体力几乎耗尽，他跪不住了，郑云龙话音刚落，他就仅直向一侧倒了下去，被郑云龙一把抱住，抱到了怀里。

“主人……呜……”阿云嘎的眼泪蓄不住了，红了眼睛像只兔子，泪珠一颗一颗滚落下来，被郑云龙温柔的一一吻去：“乖，奴隶，你做的很好。”

郑云龙温柔的亲着他。给他一一舔干净眼泪，然后从书桌下的小柜子里拿出一个黑色的圆环——一个项圈，他打开小锁，轻轻的套在了阿云嘎的脖子上。“啪嗒”锁落上了，阿云嘎迷茫的看着脖子上新出现的东西，郑云龙一边抱着他，手指一一抚摸过他身上的红痕，一边在他耳边轻轻的说：“这是主人的标志，没有主人的允许，奴隶是不能随意把它拿下来的哦。”

阿云嘎看着项圈，红着眼睛，委委屈屈的答应了，然后又凑到郑云龙的眼前来索吻，嘴巴委屈的一撅，露出兔牙，在郑云龙的嘴唇上“吧唧”咬了一口，不仅疼，还留了个印子。

哦？郑云龙吃惊的看着阿云嘎可怜兮兮的脸，真是没想到的笑了，他说：“刚受完惩罚又不守规矩了？那还是要受惩罚的哦。”说完，阿云嘎就带着害怕的往他手上的鞭子看一眼，被郑云龙看见了：“现在知道害怕了？”。郑云龙很想笑，忍住了。他轻轻抚过阿云嘎的眼睛，放下了鞭子，抱着阿云嘎，起身走到柜子旁边。

阿云嘎有些害怕又有些好奇的趴在他肩膀上朝柜子里看，那些东西他认得一点点，但大部分却还是陌生的，他看着郑云龙从一个充满液体泡着的瓶子里拿出一条两头带有夹子的东西，那东西小巧可爱，中间还挂着一个小小的银色铃铛。

阿云嘎被放到了床上，柔弱的床垫一触碰到屁股的时候他的心也安了下来，他看着郑云龙的动作，郑云龙却是先把那条带子放在了床头柜上，随即大手探进了阿云嘎的胸前，拉起他的一个乳头就开始拉扯，揉捏，另一边他用舌头舔了上去，在上面打圈，撕咬。痛和异常的快感包围了阿云嘎，他有了一直全新的陌生的感觉，疼痛让他想停下，可是疼痛里异常奇怪的快感又让他舍不得停下，他想伸出手去推开郑云龙，可是又发现自己伸不出去。只能委屈的咬着嘴唇发出呜呜的声音。

等到两个小点都开始畏畏缩缩的挺立起来，膨胀，变硬，郑云龙满意了，他退出来拿起了那副乳夹，然后分别夹到了阿云嘎两边的小奶头上。呼！——阿云嘎的身子往后退了一下，乳夹是硅胶内垫的，不停，但是突然的被挤压的感觉不免让人陌生，小铃铛也跟着他的动作发出了清脆的“叮当”声。

他犹豫了一下，看着郑云龙带着他不解笑意的脸，最终还是开口了：

“这——是什么？”


End file.
